


Galactic Rim

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The clones were designed to achieve perfect Drift with the Jedi. Why can't Rex hit it with his Jedi then?





	

It was a well-known fact that Jedi could not actually Drift with other Jedi, outside of training bonded pairs. Even those often struggled, as had been seen in the Jaeger piloted by Kenobi and Jinn. Kenobi had taken Skywalker after losing Jinn, and they could, mostly, make a decent Drift, acquiring one of the highest success rates against the Sith monsters that were returning to the galaxy.

One Jedi, seeing that the appearances were increasing, took the time to analyze, and realized that Jedi, for all that they were given to a very specific purpose in life were **too** connected to life around them to focus solely on one other person. The very inability to form lasting attachments among some of them inhibited successful Drifts.

He went to the scientists of Kamino, playing against a vision of a people that were as selfless in themselves as the Jedi, but without the connection to the Force. He thought it would clear the way, allowing Jedi to have adequate Drift partners, because the new people would be oriented to make the attachment from their side.

When his project, begun in secret, came to light, there was harsh criticism of Sifo-Dyas's ploy, yet with one of their own having gone mad, and helping to bring more Sith monsters into being, the Jedi had little choice but to accept the made men, to try and Drift more effectively.

+++

Rex threw his helmet harder than he had meant to, frustrated again at his inability to Drift with Skywalker. The man could slip into it so easily with Kenobi on good days, but it seemed all they ever had were bad ones, when Rex tried. Only, Kenobi had more than adapted to his clone partner, Cody. Which, in turn, meant that Rex had to find a way to make this work!

"He can't let go of the danger to you," came a little voice, and Rex looked up, ashamed, as he saw the Jedi trainee— padawan— perched up on top of the lockers. "I can't make one with him either, even though we work smooth on the ground. He can accept it from Master Kenobi because Master Kenobi more or less raised him.

"And I think he actually has a partner that he can't actually take into a Jaeger to see if they can do it," Tano finished, jumping down and landing as light as a cat near him.

"I didn't mean you to see that," Rex said stiffly.

"It's okay, Rexter," she said, a little impudently. "How bad did he get hurt today, trying?"

"Neuro-feedback has him in a tank, full sensory calming soak, at least three duty shifts," Rex said. 

"That's pretty bad," she said. "Don't be so hard on yourself. You aren't the one holding it back; he's got issues. I don't know why, even if I am his padawan."

"One of these days, he's going to either get killed… or kill me, if he can't work past it."

+++

Skywalker was still in the tank when the alert went out, hours ahead of prediction, that a new Sith monster had spawned on Felucia.

They were the only one near close enough, and Yularen gave the order to head there. Maybe they could hold it back withe the ship batteries, though half the time it seemed like the things fed on the pulse fire. They had to try, though, to save as many lives as they could, and prevent the creature from fouling the Force on Felucia forever.

Rex was tempted to tell his medic to kriff himself, to start waking Skywalker anyway, when Tano walked in, fully suited up.

"You can't be serious. You're still training!" Rex snapped at her. "You've never Drifted other than with Skywalker, and you admitted that hasn't been much better than him and me."

To her credit, Tano didn't get angry, and she didn't raise her voice.

"Captain, I'm fully trained on Jaeger controls. I have simulated Drift successfully multiple times with various partners, including at least two Jedi teachers. There is a spawn, and we have a functional Jaeger. Now, are you partnering me, or am I taking that shiny Fives with me?"

Rex paled slightly at the thought of that, and reached for his helmet, already wearing the suit. "No sir."

Together, they went to load into the Jaeger, to be ready upon arrival. Rex was nervous as they strapped in, but he fell back on training. 

_Trust the Jedi to lead. Give yourself to the Jedi. Focus on the Jedi in the Drift._

He reached… and in the next moment, he could taste the wind over sun-drenched plains, smell the odor of herd animals, hear the hunting cry of an akul. He felt the pulse of adrenaline as the cry was answered by a Togruta voice, before it slammed into his memories. Tano felt his joy at successfully spearing one of the big fish, tasted the mix of rain and sea-spray on her lips.

~Commander?~

~Captain.~

Just like that, they were one, perfectly aware of each other, in control of the sharing, and ready to fight.

+++

Skywalker looked from one to the other, wanting to be angry, to be… something.

He found he couldn't, not when they both were still thrumming with the Drift synergy, moving in tandem, smiling at the same moment for a hidden thought.

"You both took a risk by doing that," he said, trying to remain stern.

Tano lifted her chin. "I ordered it, Master, because we had to at least delay the spawn until another unit could reach us. I was confident that I could, at the very least, make a low-level Drift work that far. Only—"

"It wasn't low-level, sir," Rex said. "Monitors say we achieved one hundred percent neural overlap."

Skywalker took a deep breath at that. He'd rarely managed to hit the ninetieth percentile with his master. Full overlaps left residue, caused complications in the eyes of some. For others, it was the epitome of success for the program. Many Jedi-clone pairs had reached it.

"Then… you two are on tap as a pair. I'll register it, see about getting us rated for a second Jaeger." He sighed. "I guess I get to start working with the rest of the officers, see if one of them can meet me in the Drift?"

Tano giggled, and Rex snorted, knowing what she was going to say.

"Try Fives. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised at what he can do." She didn't explain it, and Rex didn't either, so he just dismissed them, considering the young officer that had so recently joined them.

Maybe he would be able to make it work… maybe.


End file.
